Uang Kas
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Kakuzu kesulitan menagih uang kas para anggota Akatsuki, sampai akhirnya Kakuzu menggunakan cara yang menyakitkan agar mereka mau melunasi semuanya. Mohon ripyunya dan NO FLAME!


Halo semuanya! Dengan Ara di sini bersama penpik anyarnyah! Houw houw… setelah menunggu bertahun- tahun akhirnya kompi saya bener juga. Jadi gak perlu jauh- jauh pergi ke warnet dan mengeluarkan uang 7.000 rupiah per fic. (pembaca mah tinggal enaknya aja -ditimpukkin bawang Bombay-).

Okey, enjoy this fic ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Pak Kishimoto. Ni penpik punya saya!!

**X0o-o0X**

**UANG KAS**

Pagi itu Kakuzu berjalan terhuyung- huyung ke ruangannya. Padahal masih pagi, tapi rasanya perjuangan berebut kamar mandi dengan Hidan kali ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Wong iya tu kamar mandi dijadiin tempat menjalankan ritual ama Hidan, jadinya ya tau sendiri. Kakuzu semakin tidak mengerti aliran Jashin itu seperti apa. Tapi yang pasti sesat sesesat sesatnya. Dan yang paling ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hidan masih setia dengan aliran abnormal dan jelas- jelas sesat itu. Yah… emang gue pikirin ajah, lagipula Kakuzu itu kerjaannya cuma berurusan dengan duit en duit doang.

Pria sepenuh baya itu membuka sebuah buku berukuran hyper-super-duper-ultra big size (segede apa tuh ?) setebal 20.000 halaman itu disebuah lapangan basket indoor dekat markas. Soal mindahin buku dari ruangan ke situ gak usah dipikirin, itu urusan Kakuzu. Buku itu ternyata catatan keuangan organisasi Akatsuki, dari tahun jebod ampe tahun ini dan buat tahun- tahun yang akan datang. Mata hijau penuh ketelitian (terhadap uang) itu memeriksa keadaan catatan kas Akatsuki tahun ini dan… satu pun belum ada yang bayar. Lha gimana mo bayar? Setor uangnya aja 200 jeti Ryo per minggunya. Padahal para anggotanya cuma seorang tukang becak yang pendapatannya tak lebih dari 50 ribu per hari. Uang dari mana coba?

Namun Kakuzu tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Mau tukang becak kek, mau tukang sapu jalan kek, mau kakek kakek kek, yang penting sekali bayar haruz bayar. Ia menutup kembali buku jumbonya itu dengan kesal. Meninggalkannya di sana kemudian bergegas menuju markas.

**-di markas**-

BRAAGGGHHH….

Kakuzu mendobrak pintu markas dengan emosi dan semau dewek, membuat para anggota yang sedang dalam kesibukan masing- masing itu terkejut. Saking terkejutnnya, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori yang lagi makan ampe keselek berjamaah. Mata (duitan) ijonya Kakuzu melirik atu- atu anggota Akatsuki dengan penuh kenistaan. Yang laen langsung diem, kecuali Tobi yang lagi kegirangan karena bisa nyusun lagi pazel Dora barunya.

"KAS!"

Ucapan singkat Kakuzu tadi membuat semuanya begidik ngeri. Akhirnya teror yang menghantui mereka tiba juga. Setelah dua tahun, ucapan paling mengerikan menurut 'The Most Scared Word' versi Akatsuki Magazine keluar dari mulut apeknya Kakuzu. Deidara bersiap kabur dari meja makan makan, namun mata (duitan) ijonya Kakuzu lebih dulu menangkap gerakan itu. Dan ciaaattt….!!!! Dalam hitungan detik Kakuzu berhasil mengikat Dei di kaki meja makan dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan steropom. Setelah itu Kakuzu menoleh kebelakang, tapi anggota lain dah pada kabur. Kakuzu sweatdropped.

Namun sepertinya masih ada satu yang ketinggalan, Tobi! Ternyata ia masih saja sibuk dengan pazel Dora barunya dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kakuzu. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Tobi yang sedang ber 'yeah.. yeah… hore' ria sejak tadi.

Kakuzu diam disebelah Tobi, Tobi menoleh.

"Wah… Kakuzu-senpai! Mau main sama Tobi, ya?", ucap Tobi senang. Kakuzu menggeleng kemudian mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Tobi.

"Oh… Senpai mau main sama pazel baru Tobi? Ini!", jah… si Tobi malah ngasiin tu pazel dan… Kakuzu melemparnya!

-dalam slow motion-

Tobi menatap pazel yang melayang itu dengan raut so sad dengan genre angst di dalamnya. Melihat gambar warna- warni dari potongan yang mulai tercecer itu, rasanya tidak mungkin jika ada yang melemparnya begitu saja… Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Kakuzu telah melemparnya. Pazel nan indah iu membentur lantai dengan pasti, dan sebagian potongannya berciuman dengan dinding. Suatu pemandangan yang menakutkan untuk sebuah pazel baru. Dalam hati Tobi menjerit, mengapa nasibmu sungguh tragis, wahai pazel Doraku? Mengapa aku membiarkan tangan kotor Kakuzu menyentuhmu dan melemparmu dengan penuh kebiadaban? Ini tidak mungkin! Aku sudah berjanji akan menyayangimu sama seperti mainanku yang lain. Aku tdak akan memaafkan orang yang melakukan semua ini… Tidak akan aku maafkan!!!!

DDHHHUUAARRRR…!!!!

"Yes! Gue bebaaaassss!!! Tobi cepetan mungutin pazelnya ntar **si tua bangka udah bau tanah mata duitan** itu keburu ngeliat kita!", ucap Deidara penuh kemenangan. Dari balik kepulan asap Tobi menyusul, tangannya penuh dengan potongan pazel.

Mereka mengambil langkah serebu untuk menghindari Kakuzu yang entah gimana nasibnya. Deidara dan Tobi sampai di tempat anggota Akatsuki yang laen ngumpul.

"Gimana, Dei?"

"Wah… rencana kita sukses besar, Leader-sama!"

"Iya… meskipun Kakuzu-senpai **yang tua bangka udah bau tanah mata duitan **sempet ngelempar pazel baru kesayangan Tobi…", kata Tobi sedih. Konan menghampirinya, memeluk Tobi penuh cinta sambil mengusap lembut rambut jabriknya.

"Ceup ceup… Tobi-chan jangan nangis. Kita berdoa aja semoga **si tua bangka udah bau tanah mata duitan **itu tewas kena bomnya Dei… Kalo gitu 'kan gak ada yang ngelempar pazel Tobi lagi…", ucap Konan keibuan. Dan Pein tampak cemburu.

"EHHMMM… Udah! Kita pastiin dulu apa makhluk itu udah ko'it ato belom.", Pein angkat bicara sembari mengutuk- ngutuk Tobi dalam hati. Pein melirik ke arah Itachi.

"Chi! Sono pergi ke tempat tadi! Liat tuh makhluk dah tewas apa belom…", perintah Pein dengan nada seenak jenongnya.

"Chi chi… emang gue nchi nchi apa?", balas Itachi sewot.

"Iya deh… Itachi yang yang baik, yang ganteng, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung…", ralat Pein yang kini iramanya seperti cara yaoi bicara jika sedang kencan.

"Ah… kamu bisa aja deh…", tutur Itachi sambil mencolek dagu Pein kecentilan.

Yang lain sweatdropped, sedang Konan terbakar, ia mengutuk Pein dalam hati 'Awas aje, gue bakal selingkuhan ama Tobi!!!!'.

**X0o-o0X**

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, Itachi sampai juga di TKP (?). Ia celingak celinguk mencari sesosok makhluk. Asapnya masih tebal, sehingga Itachi agak sulit melihat. Tiba- tiba ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Dan hey! Ternyata yang diinjek itu tangannya Kakuzu.

"Ups… sori man!", uacapnya tanpa dosa. Ia mengambil lengan Kakuzu yang diinjaknya, kemudian menekan pelan pergelangan tangannya.

Itachi tidak merasakan adanya denyut apapun, dan itu artinya…

Kakuzu sudah mati!

"Yes!!!", Itachi kegirangan. Tapi belum semenit ia bergembira, sepucuk kertas mencurigakan muncul dari balik jubah Kakuzu. Itachi mengambil kertas itu dan kemudian membacanya dengan seksama.

Di tempat berkumpul, anggota lain sedang asik bercanda, mengira- ngira apa yang terjadi pada Kakuzu saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian…Itachi muncul dengan wajah terbasahi air mata, sambil menggenggam sepucuk kertas di tangannya. Tawa anggota yang lain terhenti melihat Itachi datang dengan wajah seperti itu.

"K.. kau kenapa… Itachi?", tanya Kisame sedikit gugup.

"Apa Kakuzu… sudah mati", sambung Pein walau ada rasa tidak tega terbesit di hatinya. Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Iya…", kemudian Itachi menyodorkan kertas yang digenggamnya tadi kepada Pein. Dengan segera anggota yang lain mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi nasi yang jatoh.

"I…ini…"

_Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku. Tapi aku berpikir mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai bendahara bodoh yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Selalu membentak saat menagih uang kas, atau menetapkan jumlah uang kas yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah sikap mereka yang sangat tidak konsekuen…. Maksudku, aku tahu kalau aku memang orang seperti itu, tapi itulah aku apa adanya. Dan mereka mengajakku bergabung di Akatsuki dan mengangkatku sebagai bendahara. Sebetulnya aku sangat bangga mendapat kedudukan itu, dan aku berjanji akan menjalankan tugas sebagai bendahara sebaik- baiknya. Tapi tentunya dengan caraku sendiri. Namun lihat mereka! Bayar uang kas saja tidak mau. Padahal awalnya aku ingin menurunkan jumlah itu secara drastis, dan mereka boleh membayarnya dengan mencicil. Aku benar- benar tidak mengerti… setiap aku mendekat, mereka menjauhiku dan membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Semoga suatu saat nanti ada yang membaca tulisanku ini, jeritan hatiku ini. Walupun itu saat aku sudah tiada. Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jika kau membaca ini saat aku sudah tiada, aku mohon lunasi semua uang kas kalian sebelum aku di kebumikan. Dan carilah bendahara baru yang lebih baik daripada aku…_

Air mata Pein menetes membasahi kertas yang mirip seperti surat wasiat itu. Ia menyesal telah menuduh Kakuzu yang tidak- tidak. Sekarang ia tahu semua tentang Kakuzu. Namun ia terlambat mengetahuinya. Pein bangkit, ia beseru keras kepada seluruh anggota.

"Semuanya! Kita akan melakukan penghormatan terakhir terhadap Kakuzu. Jadi aku harap kalian melunasi uang kas yang kalian tunggak selama ini. Batas waktunya sampai satu minggu ke depan!".

Yang lainnya saling pandang. Mana mungkin mereka melunasi semua uang kas yang ditunggak sampai segitu banyak dalam waktu seminggu? Tapi setelah mengingat isi surat Kakuzu tadi, mereka mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan melunasi semua, bagaimanapun caranya".

Tobi mengacungkan tangan, "Tapi berapa uang yang harus kita bayar?". Pandangan Pein teralih lagi ke kertas itu.

_NB: Catatan kas ada di lapangan basket indoor dekat markas_

**X0o-o0X**

Satu minggu kemudian, masing- masing anggota sudah membawa koper berisi uang yang akan 'dipersembahkan' kepada Kakuzu. Sedang Kakuzu sendiri berada di dalam peti. Satu per satu anggota menyerahkan koper itu ke hadapan peti Kakuzu, kemudian duduk di posisinya masing-masing. Pein selaku ketua memberikan ucapan terakhir pada acara pemakaman yang sangat hening itu.

"Kita berkumpul di sini untuk mengenang rekan sekaligus bendahara organisasi kita yang tercinta… Kakuzu.", Pein menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, melihat reaksi anggota lain di kalimat pertamanya. Saat itu hanya Konan yang menangis.

"Selama ini kita menanggapnya sebagai bendahara menyebalkan yang selalu menagih kita uang kas dengan cara yang bengis. Tapi sekarang kita tahu bahwa ia melakukan itu demi kebaikan kita, dan untuk organisasi kita.", kali ini suara Pein sedikit bergetar. Sekali lagi ia menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi para anggota. Kali ini sudah banyak dari mereka yang terlarut dalam kesedihan, terutama Deidara yang paling merasa bersalah karena ia-lah yang meledakkan Kakuzu secara langsung. Air mata Pein meleleh,ia menguatkan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kini… ia sudah tidur dengan tenang di alam sana… di alam yang penghuni- penghuninya tidak memberontak jika disuruh bayar uang kas… Kita semua yakin dan percaya bahwa… dia akan merasa senang berada di alam sana…", Pein berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjatuhkan air mata lagi, tapi sepertinya itu sulit karena semuanya sudah berbaur dengan aura duka yang menyelimuti mereka. Pein menguatkan diri lagi untuk bicara.

"Seandainya kau masih hidup… Pasti kau akan senang melihatnya. Melihat kami patuh pada peraturan dan membayar uang kas tepat pada waktunya…", dan kini Pein benar- benar tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi karena ia tidak sanggup membendung air matanya. Pein, semua, mereka menangis pilu di hadapan peti Kakuzu.

"Aku senang!"

"!"

Lha… apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Ternyata Kakuzu bangkit dari petinya bagaikan zombie. Anggota Akatsuki yang lagi nangis langsung pada diem, mukanya terdiri dari campuran:

80% kaget

5% tidak percaya

10% kesal

0,5% senang

2% merasa tertipu

2,5% cengok

Kemudian Kakuzu menyambar koper- koper itu tanpa dosa, kemudian kabur tanpa ada rasa tanggung jawab sedikitpun.

"Thanks ya udah mau bayaaarrr!!!", tereak Kakuzu bahagia sambil berlari menuju brankas rahasianya.

Anggota lain yang kini berekspresi 100% merasa tertipu geram terhadap Kakuzu. Mereka akhirnya menguber Kakuzu dengan menggebu- gebu sembari balik bertereak…

"KURANG AJAR LOE, KAKUZUUUU….!!!!"

**X0o-TAMAT-o0X**

Muanyangnyang… gimana nih fic saya yang kali ini? Maap ya kalo humornya jayus dan ceritanya aneh. Percaya atau tidak saya nulis ni penpik dari jam 22.00 ampe jam 00.30, jadi sambil ngantuk- ngantuk gitu deh ^^.

RnR , NO FLAME!


End file.
